


Unique || Phan

by HelloAnonymousWriter



Series: Phan One Shots [4]
Category: Phandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sky High - Freeform, powers, super powers, super!phan, supernatural!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloAnonymousWriter/pseuds/HelloAnonymousWriter
Summary: Phil's parents are the famous super heroes - Fire and Ice. However Phil hasn't inherited their power and gets ready for torment as he heads to super school where he meets the charming Dan Howell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read on Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/71498126-phan-one-shots-~-unique  
> Read on Tumblr: http://helloanonymouswriter.tumblr.com/post/137485670554/unique-phan

It's not fair. 

It's really not fair.

Everyone else ... every one fucking else has one and I don't. It's so not fair. 

This is how I spent every morning, but before I get into any detail I think I should start from the beginning. 

Okay, so you see there are two types of people in this world. The normal human beings and the super people. My mum and dad, Fire and Ice also known as Sarah and Michael Lester, are one of the most famous super heroes in the magic world. When they both became partners they found a way to control three elements. When they put their powers together they could control water, air and fire.

The fire was originally my dad's only power and my mum controlled ice. Combined, they could create water and over time somehow created the power to control the wind and air around them. It was a rare thing that only some partners may develop. Anyway, they are now extremely famous in the magic world and guess what.

I was born without a power. My friends and some of my family always tell me I'm unique and my power might come to me one day but I don't see it happening. I have been home schooled up until now. I'm 17 years old, turning 18 this year and even though they say they aren't I know that my mother and father are disappointed I didn't get a power. Most super kids get their powers at sixteen which means I haven't had one for nearly two years and it's really disappointing.

Unfortunately Mum and Dad said they had to send me to super school for my last year and I'm not looking forward to it. My father has taught me combat and I'm pretty decent at it. If I didn't have a power then I was determined to be able to defend myself. Unfortunately I don't think it will help me though because other's will have their power to help them win combat fights and all I'll have is my fighting skill.

So ... today was the day I went to super school and I was terrified. My best friend, Chris goes to super school but we usually hang out when he gets back. He tells me it's lots of fun and he has lots of friends in school too but he always says I'm his favourite which is reassuring although I never know if it's the absolutely true or not. He tells me he's ecstatic about me coming up to the school and I should sit with him and his mates. Hopefully they are all like him, I'm sure his friends will be fine ... until they find out I'm powerless. *sigh*

I yelled goodbye to Mum and Dad after their very long lecture of trying to make friends and about how proud they are of me and I might discover my power (if I have one that is). With that I ran out the door, bag strap hung low over my shoulder. I haven't been to school since fourth year in human secondary school. Every super kid goes to normal school until they're 16 and that's when they go to super school for their last two years of school.

Ive been home schooled for two years, through the summer that I was supposed to get my power it didn't come so my Dad wanted to home school me until I had my Amazing power to 'show off' to everyone at school. He gave me special combat training but after two years I think they're finally starting to realize I may never have one. It's sort of embarrassing too, considering I'm the son of Fire and Ice, the most famous super hero duo in the world! A lot of people expect a lot from me.

"Hey Phil!" Chris called and I grinned at him. He always managed to bring my mood up. Chris had the power of super speed and has beat me in many pointless races. "Race you to the bus stop?" He suggested cheekily.

"Pfft as if!" I retorted and jogged beside him because he was quite a fast walker. By the time we reached the 'special' bus stop I was panting and he was smirking at me. Finally the the bus arrived and it looked like a regular bus but apparently once it picked everyone up it would fly to the school which was safely hidden in the sky.

Chris and I got on board and I gulped as a few stares were directed my way. No one really knew about my parents having a child, I was kept a secret so people were going to start gossiping as soon as they found out.

I took a seat in the back with Chris and we started talking like normal. I chatted happily with Chris the whole journey even when the bus took off in the air and I had to grip the seat tighter. When we got to the school I saw many kids laughing, talking and showing off their powers. I gulped and hid behind my hair and Chris just old me it was going to be fine.

After settling in we went to our first double class, which was combat and for once in the whole time I'd been there I felt happy. Luck seemed to be on my side as we weren't aloud to use powers. I watched as names were called up for battles and got more nervous as it was nearing the end of the lesson. If I didn't have powers to show off I will definitely show off I can protect myself.

"Phil Lester and Dan Howell." The teacher called out and I tensed slightly. I cringed as soon as I heard the whispering start at the mention of 'Lester'. I already heard things as I made my way down the bleachers. 

"Look! It's Fire and Ice's son!"

"Oh my gosh, I never knew they had a son!"

"I think he received special training!"

"I heard he is one of the most powerful super kids in the world!"

"Are you kidding? How come the super world doesn't know about him?"

"I think he was too much of a powerful weapon!"

"Wow!"

I rolled my eyes at the conversation and took my place in the battle arena. I faced my opponent who's name was Dan. He was very good looking, he has bronze skin, lush hazel eyes and brown hair cut in a similar style as mine. I sort of gazed at how beautiful he was until I remembered what was about to take place and snapped out of it. 

I didn't know why I was having these thought about a boy, I thought I was straight. I heard a girl at the side, "Oh look Dan Howell, one of the populars is going up against Lester, son of legends. I wonder how this'll turn out." 

I sighed, so Dan was one of those annoying popular types aye? No wonder I thought he was good looking, he was making some of the girls swoon. 

"So is it true?" Dan spoke up, as we got into a battle position. "Are you really the son of Fire and Ice?" He asked. He didn't sound too arrogant but I could tell he was trying to impress the girls by acting tough.

"Yes, might as well tell you now. You'll know soon enough." I spoke up, making the whole class start to whisper and talk loudly between themselves.

"Calm down class! We have a battle here, pay attention!" The teacher said sternly, but suddenly he smirked, "Okay Lester, lets see if you live up to rumours. Dan you can use your powers and so can you Lester if you wish." Damn. I glared at the teacher, knowing he was probably informed about my 'disability'.

I relaxed and got into an attacking stance, ready for the whistle to blow. I have been trained for this, my dad was very skilled in combat and wanted to make sure I could defend myself. Suddenly the whistle went and Dan charged at me. I was surprised when he shifted in mid air into a large white wolf and tried to bite at my legs.

I got over my shock quickly and dodged out the way, kicking him in the muzzle on the way. He whimpered but shook it off and growled at me. He suddenly shifted back into human form, still with his yellow eyes and tried to intimidate me. "Pfft I don't need my powers to beat you, lets go." He retorted and charged at me, trying to pin my down.

Once again I dodged and pulled his arms behind his back, twisting them into a slightly awkward position, making him groan in pain. He elbowed my gut, making me let go long enough for him to get free. I recovered quickly and dodged every punch he threw my way. I heard people in the crowd gasp and murmur but I wasn't concentrating on what they were saying. 

Soon I got tired of dodging so I grabbed his fist on his next punch and swung him round, locking my arms round his neck in a headlock. He groaned with effort as I kept him locked in place, trying m best not to suffocate him completely but keep him where he was. After a while his tense muscles relaxed and he put his hand up, signalling defeat.

I let him go and he breathed out, gaining his breath back. Once he could breath normally he stood up and gave me an adorable half smile, extending his hand for what looked like a handshake. I shook his hand and smiled back. His face looked bright red but I guessed that was because he had been fighting with a lot of effort.

I looked at the teacher and glared at him, he wanted to watch me fail. He looked slightly surprised, I think he thought because I didn't have a power I was weak ... well I didn't have a power but I sure as hell could defend myself.

"Good battle." Dan spoke up, releasing my hand and smiled, walking off. I saw a few girls walk up to him and make a fuss over whether he was okay. I rolled my eyes but was soon bombarded by my classmates, questions thrown at me this way and that.

"What's it like to be Fire and Ice's son?"

"Are you a celebrity?"

"Is it true you are the most powerful super on earth?"

"How did you learn to fight like that?" 

"How'd you defeat him without using your powers?"

I gave a nervous smile, not knowing what else to do. Suddenly I felt a hand grab my wrist and yank me out the crowd and out the door. I expected to see Chris standing there and was shocked to see Dan. He smiled, giving me a look of understanding.

"They can be a bit ... nosy. I know what it's like to be surrounded by people." He said, then his eyes went wide, almost in worry. "N-not in a big headed way or anything, I just- I um- It's because." I chuckled as he rambled and got all flustered. I found it extremely cute but I bet the only reason he was flustered was because I was Fire and Ice's son, not because he liked me.

"It's fine, um, I'll see you around." I replied awkwardly. He would just look down on me if he knew I actually didn't have any powers. 

"Oh, ok. See you around man." He smiled, revealing his adorable of pair of dimples. I smiled back then caught up with Chris who just walked out the combat room.

"Oh there you are." Chris grinned and grabbed my elbow, dragging me off to god knows where. "You're quite a celebrity already aren't ya Phil?" He said it in a jokey way but I could detect a hint of sadness.

"Pfft, not when they find out I don't have any powers." I sighed. He stopped and turned to me with pity on his face.

"Just don't let what people say get to your head, good or bad. Also watch out for that Howell kid. He's one of the populars and might want to get you on his team. Just don't forget I'm here for you okay?" Chris asked. I nodded and followed him into the canteen feeling slightly better.

"Hey guys, this is Phil. He's my best mate out of school, he's just started this year." Chris grinned, introducing me to his friends - PJ, Joe, Tom, Zoe and Louise. 

I said hello and sat down with them. "So are you the famous Phil Lester? Rumours spread pretty fast here you know." PJ smiled kindly.

"Um, yes that's me!" I smiled.

"Oh cool, how's your mum and dad?" Zoe asked, excitedly.

"They're um, fine." I said nervously.

"Sorry, you've probably been asked these questions a hundred times. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable." She apologised. I relaxed, at least they were nice.

"It's fine, I get it. So ... what can you guys do?" 

"I can move objects with my mind." PJ smiled proudly, "In other words, telekinesis." 

"Cool." I replied.

"I can turn invisible." Joe smirked and I knew from that he was a trouble maker.

"My body can stretch in any way." Zoe smiled.

"I can teleport." Tom said.

"I have super senses, y'know stuff like hearing, seeing, taste, touch e.t.c." Louise explained.

"That's awesome." I smiled.

"What about you then? What are the legendary powers?" Zoe asked eagerly again. My smile dropped and I felt the anxiety wash over me. I looked at Chris and he gave me a look that said I could tell them if I wanted to.

"I can't ... um ... I - I ..." Stuttered.

"-Can't tell you." Chris jumped in. I frowned as he filled in, "Top secret for now, training and all that-"

"No Chris, no lies, it will only dig me in a hole." I sighed. He looked like he was about to protest but then sighed and gestured for me to continue.

"I don't have any powers." I said bluntly. Every one's eyes stared at me wide eyed, mouths agape. "Please don't tell anyone yet, people will find out soon enough but I can't handle it right now." I sighed.

"Oh Phil, I'm so sorry." Zoe said. "I-if I had known, I wouldn't-"

"It's fine."

"Do you think you'll ever get one?" PJ asked, frowning.

"Not sure, it's been two years so it seems unlikely." I replied.

"Not to sound rude but why did you come here?" Louise asked.

"My parents wanted me to go, I've been home schooled for the past two years." I explained and she nodded.

The rest of lunch was spent chatting about other things and the guys were really sweet. I spent most of the day, learning about different subjects. Luckily none would reveal if I had powers or not.

2 months later ~

Everyone knows. I don't care though, they don't crowd me anymore which is good. Some sneer and make a comment but it doesn't effect me.

I expected it and to honest it's not as bad as I thought. Chris and the others are still my friends and that's good. Unfortunately in practise class I have to sit at the side and watch as others show off their powers and skills. 

I had a free period so I was walking down the empty halls and into the school's garden. I was startled to see Dan sitting in the large oak tree. 

Oh and there's another thing. I've developed a weird crush on him. I didn't think I liked boys but there's something about him. He wasn't mean or used his popularity to his advantage, he honestly looked like he didn't care. I noticed he spent most of his time alone. His power was to become and interact with animals which I think is honestly cool.

I didn't know whether to turn and leave or not but then decided I didn't care and sat on the bench next to the oak tree, getting my book out to read. Five minutes into reading a little sparrow flew onto my book with a piece of paper in its mouth. I smiled and gently took the paper and unfolding it.

Hey Phil, what you reading?

~ Dan X

Why did he put an 'X'? I was confused but found it completely adorable. I turned to look at him and he was grinning down at me cheekily. We hadn't interacted since my first day at super school, only a few exchanged smiles in the hallway.

"Why don't you talk to me like a normal person and you'll find out." I replied.

"Look around you Phil, are you sure you can class us as 'normal'?" He replied in his velvety voice.

"Me maybe, you ... suppose not." 

"Oh come on, you're ... unique." Dan said after some thought and jumped down, with a robin on one shoulder and the sparrow on his other. He waved them away and they flew above his head at a good distance.

"I've hear that one a lot from my parents." I retorted.

"Oh sorry." He said, the smile vanishing.

"It's not your fault. Out of curiosity, why are you talking to me?" I asked. His smile completely vanished this time.

"Do you not want me to?" He asked, looking sad.

"No, no it's not that. Aren't you like popular or something? I mean aren't you supposed to tease me like the others?" I asked.

"Screw that. They're my friends but I don't necessarily like them that much. I prefer being alone anyway." He admitted.

"Oh."

"And I'm talking to you because I like you Phil. I see you with your friends and you look like a good guy. I mean they always laugh when you tell them jokes ... I guess I wanted to get to know you more." He shrugged, turning pink.

"Oh, well thank you Dan. You can talk to me anytime you want." I smiled.

"Cool ... so what are you reading?" He asked curiously, making me chuckle. Dan and I talked and got to know each other through the whole free period and my little crush on him only grew in size at how adorable he was and how amazing his personality was.

My next class was weapon building and luckily I was quite good at it ... I was good at all the lessons which didn't involve using powers! I sat in class that day, having finished my pistol at least twenty minutes before anyone else and stared out the window at the Sparrows. Those will always remind me of Dan and I's moment in the school garden. 

"Oh Lester, that was quick." The teacher said, flustered. I glanced at him in a bored manner, tired of them being so surprised. I may not have powers but I can still do everything else, I'm not stupid.

~

Another week passed by, the insults are just getting old and none are creative. I haven't told my parents because they'd probably storm up to my school and murder the children and I didn't want to cause that. 

"Empty boy!" A nearby slut retorted, giggling. That was a popular one and to be honest it was incredibly stupid. I just rolled my eyes and went to my locker, unlocking it and dumping books inside. My locker was shut for me with a bang, making me jump.

"Oi useless! Why are you still here?" One of Dan's friends, Zack asked, staring me in the face. He was a bit too close for comfort but he wasn't intimidating me at all. He had super strength which is seen as a popular power in the school so he immediately got admired by his peers. 

"Why wouldn't I be here?" I asked, face blank. I was bored with him already.

"Because you don't have powers idiot. You're just a nobody and shouldn't even be here. I don't care who your parents are! I think they were stupid to have created something like you." He smirked. Okay that was not okay. I wasn't bothered by them insulting me but if they insulted my parents then they have another thing coming to them.

"What did you say?" I hissed, getting in his face.

"Oh, you think your hard Lester?" He smirked. "Hit a nerve did I?"

"Leave them out of this, they're ten times the person you are. You're the worthless one here not me." I growled out.

"You picking a fight Lester?" He snarled.

"Might be, what you going to do about it?" I smirked. Suddenly the bell rang, snapping us out of our rage. I only just noticed the small crowd that had witnessed our squabble. 

"You, me, after school." Zack glared.

"Oh no, you trying to get in my pants Zack?" I retorted making the surrounding people snicker.

"Watch it!" He snapped and vanished in to the crowd who was moving on to their next class. I was suddenly joined by Chris and Zoe.

"You can't fight Zack!" Chris exclaimed.

"He has SUPER STRENGTH HELLO!" said Zoe.

"Thanks for the encouragement guys, I really appreciate it." I smirked. "Besides, I'm sure I can try my best, I can handle a punch pretty well. I mean training with my dad wasn't always the best." I winced at the memories.

"Even so, a punch from him sends even the strongest at least halfway across the field." Zoe pointed out.

"Well, it looks like I'll have to be careful." I smiled.

~

It was soon lunchtime and and was in the garden, reading by myself. It was feeling quite relaxed because a few people had wished me luck after school which was nice. At least not everyone at the school was horrible.

Suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder and I turned to see a very worried looking Dan. 

"Oh hey-"

"You can't fight him!" He interrupted me. I gave him a flat look and rolled my eyes.

"My friends are so encouraging today." I replied sarcastically.

"This is serious Phil, Zack doesn't play around. He put me out of action for a week when we had an argument a while back-"

"Dan ... I'll be fine." I reassured. "Even if I lose, he can't kill me. If he does then he's going to have some explaining to do to my parents." I explained, a smile on my lips.

"Still ... I just don't want you to get hurt." He mumbled.

"That's sweet, but I can handle myself fine." I replied, smiling softly at him. His eyes suddenly darted around and a smile formed on his face. He then grabbed my hand and got up.

"Follow me." He said and dragged me off to god knows where. After a ten minute walk to the back of the school he opened a back door to reveal some steep stairs. "Come on." He urged, dragging me up the dark stare-well for at least five minutes.

Finally it opened up into brightness. I gasped when I saw we had made it to the roof of the school where fluffy clouds hung low in the sky. I reached out and grinned as it brushed my fingertips. It was an amazing view and Dan still clutched my hand tightly making me blush.

"Over here." Dan said and I followed him to the edge where we both sat down and dangled our legs over the side.

"How did you find this place?" I asked, astonished by the beautiful blue sky in front of us. I watched as other students walked around bellow us like ants. 

"There's a greenhouse behind the roof over there, I sometimes do a bit of work for the gardener and in return he lets me come up here whenever." Dan shrugged, smile still on his face.

"It's amazing, but why did you take me here?" I asked. When he didn't answer I turned to look at him to see his eyes already on me. I raised an eyebrow and held my breath when Dan slowly leaned towards me. I couldn't believe what he was going to do, however I didn't back away. 

His lips stopped just a short distance from my own and he looked into my eyes to make sure I was okay with it before he connected them in a timid kiss. We didn't move our lips and it only lasted a few seconds. When Dan pulled away his cheeks flushed pink. I felt like I was glowing from head to toe. My insides felt warm and fuzzy and my brain was a little dazed.

Then Dan grinned and came back in for another one, this time pulling me in by my neck and moving his lips confidently with mine. I gripped his waist and gripped tight, making Dan pull me closer. I felt his tongue run along the seam of my lips and I shyly opened up for him and let him roam around. He nipped and sucked on my bottom lip, making me feel light headed. He was good at kissing that was for definite. I felt the heat in my body begin to accelerate but I didn't pay attention.

Soon enough it got so hot that I had to pull away, panting. Dan looked annoyed that the kiss was broken but then looked concerned. "Phil are you okay? You're sweating really bad and your shaking." Dan explained sounding worried.

"No, my body feels like it's on fire." I gasped, clutching my stomach.

"Phil! Are you okay? Do you know what's happening?" He exclaimed, sounding panicked.

"No I don't- Ah!" I yelled and fell on my back, clutching my stomach, feeling my temperature rise to an unbearable heat.

"Oh my god, I'll go get help!"

"No! Don't leave!" I pleaded. Suddenly it got so hot I screamed and let my body fall limp, breathing heavily. It was silent for a moment until Dan spoke up again in a hushed whisper.

"Phil ..." He sounded in awe. i frowned and opened an eye only to snap them open in surprise. 

I was on fire.

I was on fire.

I WAS ON FIRE!

"WHAT THE HELL?" I exclaimed in surprise. I found myself immediately knowing how to turn the flame off. It came like a second nature, as if they had been there all along. 

"You have a power!" Dan grinned, eyes shining. I got to my feet suddenly feeling ten times better than I felt before. I decided to see if it was the only thing I could do. I was surprised then to find I had control ALL FOUR of the elements plus the extra power my mother had - ice. I HAD ALL OF THEM!

"Oh my gosh that's unbelievably rare! No wonder you didn't have your power for so long, your body was preparing to hold all that power! Some timing!" Dan chuckled, pulling me in for a hug by my waist. I grinned and wrapped my arms round his neck. 

"Maybe you encouraged it." I suggested, resting my nose on his.

"Maybe." He grinned and pushed our lips together for a firm, passionate kiss. "Phil Lester will you be my boyfriend?" Dan asked, biting his lip nervously.

"Duh." I laughed and kissed him again, earning a happy sigh.

"Can I fight Zack now?" I asked, using puppy dog eyes.

"Ugh, only if you're careful!" Dan teased and pecked my lips then entwining our fingers. "I don't doubt you, show em what you're made of babe." Dan grinned and we both hurried off to class as the bell went.

~

I was feeling very confident as I walked out the front doors later that day, I had been practising my powers for my last free period and they came so naturally it was like I had had them forever. 

"Phil, PLEASE don't fight him." Louise begged. "He'll seriously hurt you!" He exclaimed.

"You want to bet?" I asked.

"Twenty says he wins." Joe piped up, smirk on his face.

"Deal." I smirked, shaking his hand. They were in for a surprise!

"Decided to show up Lester? Thought you'd chicken out." Zack chuckled. 

"Don't underestimate me Zack." I said calmly.

"As if you could hurt me! Come on then, less talk more action!" Zack growled, charging straight for me, fist pulled back ready to punch me. I didn't move at all, not even when his fist was inches from my face. He swung ... but it hit nothing. I heard the crowd gasp and I chuckled and walked through the crowd. Zack looked confused as I returned into the ring of people. "What the?" Zack asked, sounding confused. I had used my air element to turn my body to air and drift away.

"Come on Zack, promise I'll let you try hit me this time!" I grinned. He glared at me and swung at me once again. I smirked and clicked my fingers making a large wall of fire build up and surround Zack who stared in awe and a little fear. I could see he was getting a little sweaty in there so I turned it off. "What's the problem Zack?" I asked, pretending to be concerned. He growled and swung his first for a third time.

I dodged all his attempts effortlessly and caught his fifth one, twisting him round and freezing his hands together, making the crowd 'ooh' once again. Zack let out a groan of frustration and broke the ice. He grabbed my shoulder, grabbing hard which hurt a lot due to his strength. I used my air element to create a vacuum, making Zack get pulled away from me and onto his but. I took this opportunity to kick him in the chest, hold him down with tree roots and place one foot on his stomach.

"Leave me alone." I spat and left him on the ground, hands, legs and body still trapped by the tree roots. I walked through the crowd who cheered and smiled when I saw Dan leaning against the wall. On my way towards him I held my hand out to Joe and he huffed, handing me a twenty pound note. I smirked and walked up to Dan.

"You know you're really hot when you fight? I noticed that the first time we had combat lessons." Dan smirked and locked his arms around my neck.

"You don't look too bad yourself babe." I replied, making Dan blush and chuckle.

"Hush." And with that he connected our lips in front of whoever was still around to see and I heard a cheer, which made us smile against each other's lips.

"You are really unique Phil. I love you." Dan smiled, sighing in content.

"I love you too." I smiled fondly and reconnected our lips.


End file.
